Bad End Night
by Tsukimchi
Summary: "Selamat datang,"/"Di rumah misterius."/"Kau Tahu? Takdir yang mempertemukanmu dengan kami."/Dalam hatinya, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri/Akhirnya! aku menemukannya!/ aku mulai menikmati semua ini!/ RnR please?


Seorang gadis desa tersesat. Tersesat di dalam hutan. Dia berjalan kesana dan kemari, berharap ada yang menolongnya.

Kaki kecilnya terus berjalan, berharap menemukan rumahnya yang kecil. Namun nihil, otaknya ternyata tak searah dengan kaki mungilnya. Sekarang, dia terhenti di depan sebuah _mansion_. Walaupun _mansion _itu terlihat tua, tetapi tetapterasa sekali aura mewah yang di pancarkan dari _mansion_ itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid**

**Warning(s) : Gaje, aneh, bahasa baku yang gagal, bahasa yang berbelit, alur ang kecepatan, de el el~**

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Flame! Okey?**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
Performed by:  
****Hatsune Miku**** as Village Girl  
****Kagamine Rin**** as Girl Doll  
****Kagamine Len**** as Boy Doll  
****Megurine Luka**** as the Lady  
****KAITO**** as The Master  
****Meiko**** as The Mistress  
****GUMI**** as the Maid  
****Kamui Gakupo**** as the Butler**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Get The Story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TOK! TOK!**

Sang Gadis Desa dengan perlahan mengetuk pintu. Dengan sangat pelan ia mengetuk pintu itu, takut menganggu pemilik dari _mansion _ini.

"Permisi, apakah ada orang?" Tanya si Gadis Desa dengan suara parau.

"Astaga, kau butuh bantuan, nona?"

"Selamat datang,"

"Di rumah misterius."

"Mari kusiapkan teh."

Seketika, rentetan perkataan itu membuat si Gadis Desa kebinggungan. Hebat. Itulah kata yang ada di pikiran Gadis Desa ini.

Semua orang di rumah ini sepertinya sudah berkumpul. Berusaha untuk menilai tamu barunya, yaitu si Gadis Desa.

"Kau Tahu? Takdir yang mempertemukanmu dengan kami."

Sekarang si Gadis Desa semakin binggung. _'apa-apaan semua ini?' _batin si Gadis Desa.

"Ayo semua, kita berpesta!"

"Pesta, pesta!"

"Siapkan anggurnya!"

_Apakah kau siap? Mari kita mulai! Biar kamu semua menjamu dirimu! Biarkan kamu semua menyambutmu!_

_Cepat! Cepat! Mari kita semua berpesta! Ayo kita bepesta semeriah mungkin! Mari kita buat keributan!_

_Mari kita berpakaian bagus dna mewah! Bawalah segelas anggur, dan bersulang! Mari kita nikmati anggur ini! Setelah kamu meminumnya, apakah kau merasa bahagisa sekarang?_

_Menyanyi. Menari. Buatlah keributan. Lupakan hal menyedihkan di hatimu._

Bersuka citalah.

Itulah tujuan dari _'Happy Night'_!

* * *

Setelah melewati malam itu, keanehan mulai terlihat. Saat si Gadis Desa bangun dari tidurnya…

"Pagi tak akan datang." Si Gadis Desa membelalakan matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan dari mulut sang Butler.

Gadis Desa perlahan-lahan mulai turun dari ranjang yang ditidurinya, dengan perlahan-lahan, dia menyentuhkan kakinya ke lantai kamarnya. Mencoba untuk berapdatasi dengan dinginnya suhu di _mansion _ini.

Setelah dirasa apdatasinya dengan suhu kamar itu cukup, sang Gadis Desa mulai memakai sepatu _boots_nya dan membuka gagang pintu dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan sang Butler yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum misterius.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, si Gadis Desa langsung berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, tampak keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dia tak peduli jika tersesat, dia hanya mengerakkan kakinya untuk terus berlari tanpa memikirkan jalan keluar. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu dia melihat si anak kembar berambut _blonde _dan mata mereka yang berwarna _azure._ Tunggu, mungkin mereka lebih cocok disebut…. Boneka mungkin?

"Bolehkah kami,"

"Memberitahu rahasia?"

"Lihatlah kearah jam itu!" ucap kedua‒ralat, Boneka‒ itu sambil menunjuk ke arah jam yang bertengger dengan indahnya.

"Kau tidak sadar?"

"Jarum jam yang berwarna emas itu.. yang bersinar itu.. akan menjadi pisau."

Sang Gadis Desa makin ketakutan. Dalam hatinya, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sang Gadis Desa hampir menangis. Mengutuk kebodohanya sendiri.

Sang Gadis Desa mulai berlari lari, meninggalkan sepasang boneka kembar.

Si Gadis Desa terus-terusan berlari tanpa memikirkan arah tujuannya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang di… ruangan rahasia. Dan di situ bayak sekali…..

Peti mati.

'_Ya ampun! Tuhan! Tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari neraka ini!' _

Kaki mungil milik Si Gadis Desa mulai lemas. Kaki mungilnya mulai tak bisa menahan beban tubuh si Gadis Desa. Tanpa sepengetahuan si Gadis Desa, semua penghuni mansion mulai berkumpul di ruang rahasia.

"Kau telah melihat,"

"bahaya! Bahaya!"

"Jangan takut!"

Sang Gadis Desa semakin ketakutan. Dia benar-benar lemas untuk berlari.

"Kau mau kemana?"

_Tunggulah sebentar!_

_Kaulah bintang di 'Crazy Night' ini! Apa semua berjalan sesuai naskah? Apa yang akan terjadi? Akhirannya akan terserah padamu! Pilihan ada di tanganmu!_

_Carilah. Carilah. Carilah 'Happy Ending'-nya. Jika kau keluar, semua akan berakhir begitu saja. Apakah aritnya menyebabkan kematian? Akankah akan menjadi Bad-End-Night? Saat kau menyelesaikan pertunjukan, maka kau akan kembali._

_Lari. Lari. Larilah secepat mungkin! Sebelum kami menemukanmu! _

_Sembunyi. Sembunyi. Sembunyilah! Sebelum kami menangkapmu!_

_Pergi. Pergi. Pergilah! Sebelum kami mencarimu!_

Lupakan pertunjukan ini sampai menemukan tujuan dari Bad-End-Night!

Kaulah bintang di 'Crazy Night' ini! Para pemain dan panggung mulai menghilang. Tirai telah diturunkan, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?

_Menyanyi. Menari. Buatlah keributan. Lupakanlah hal yang menyedihkan _

Bersuka citalah.

Itulah tujuan dari _'Happy Night'_!

Sang Gadis Desa mulai menyeringai sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang aneh, Seperti senyum _setan._

Akhirnya!

Aku menemukannya!

Menit pertama. Si Gadis Desa masih terlihat lemas.

Menit kedua. Si Gadis Merah mulai berdiri dengan tegap.

Menit ketiga. Si gadis desa mulai menyeringai.

Menit keempat. Si Gadis Desa mulai megenggam sebuah pisau yang didapatnya dari jarum jam.

Menit kelima. Sang gadis mulai menikmati semua ini.

_Akulah bintang di 'Crazy Night' ini! Dengan pisau dari jarum jam dan tulang di tangan, ayunkan pelan pisau ini! Dan kau tahu? aku mulai menikmati semua ini!_

* * *

Dan semuanya… Berakhir begitu saja.

Ya, benar. Ini semua adalah akhir dari….

Bad-End-Night.

* * *

Taraaa! Selesai! Gimana? jelek kan? Oh jelas XD #Mulai gila. Saya tahu fanfic ini jelek, tapi gak usah flame ya! CX

Oke, soal genre, apakah sesuai? masih ada typo? kalau ada typo, maaf ya ._.

Sekian dulu deh, semoga bertemu di fanfic lainnya! OwO

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please? X3**


End file.
